Pastelillo
by lori777
Summary: Russ y Lorna son los padres divorciados de Connie. Hoy es su cumpleaños pero ha sido un pésimo día. OC, one-shot, dad!Russ.


**Battle Creek © David Shore,Vince Gilligan & others**

 **Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

 **Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC.**

— **Diálogos—**

 **[Notas de Autor]**

 **(notas del texto)**

 ** _«Pensamientos»_**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

 **Pastelillo**

La luz de la habitación era tan intensa que reflejaba un brillo molesto sobre la página de la revista que la joven estaba leyendo, ella estaba sentada en una silla de madera, muy incómoda, la pieza de inmobiliario estaba realmente tiesa y los cojines duros, las piernas de la muchacha estaban entumecidas por la posición en la que estuvo las últimas horas, el cuerpo recostado sobre el soporte para el brazo, sus pies estaban sobre el otro respaldo. La joven dejó a un lado la vieja revista, estiró su espalda un poco, con un movimiento de cadera, dejó caer sus piernas al suelo, comenzó a balancear sus pies un poco para estirar sus músculos, sin embargo la imagen de ver sus propios pies hacer ese vaivén trajo memorias de su infancia.

»Tener padres divorciados era de lo peor. La fiesta infantil terminó hace horas, el horrible payaso que hizo un patético show ahora estaba besuqueando a Lorna, su madre, en el patio, Lorna se pasó toda la fiesta fumando cigarrillos lejos de los niños, y los invitados eran niños que ni siquiera eran sus amigos, niños sin control, un caos total, para colmo, su padre prometió llegar a tiempo para su fiesta con el pastel de cumpleaños, una enorme mentira. El peor cumpleaños de la historia, pero en aquella época todavía era infantil, así que se quedó en el comedor esperando por su padre mientras veía como algunas moscas se comían las sobras de comidas que los niños dejaron en la mesa.

El sol se ocultó después de un par de horas, Lorna había dejado ir al payaso besucón por la paz, ella entró a la casa satisfecha, dedicó una mirada hacia su hija, algo que expresaba "patética niña", no dijo ni una palabra para consolar a su pequeña, sólo se fue a su habitación. En la oscuridad de la habitación, Connie observó a su alrededor, entonces lágrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a rodar en sus mejillas, ella aprendió a llorar en silencio porque más pequeña su madre le gritó que su llanto taladraba su cabeza, lo cual era malo.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que Connie dejará de llorar, imaginó que era su padre quién apareció en la puerta, después de unos segundos, la luz de la sala se encendió revelando a Russell Agnew desañalido, había gotas de sudor en su frente, las mangas de su camisa estaban arrugadas sobre su codos, el saco de su traje colgando sobre su brazo, con una mano balanceaba una caja rosa de panadería.

—¡Constance!—exclamó su padre cuando vio a la pequeña sentada en la mesa en soledad, su cara sucia por las lágrimas.

—…¿papi?—dijo la pequeñita cansada, por un momento creyó que todo era un sueño, pero entonces su padre se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Constance yo, …lo arruiné—exclamo Russ mientras acariciaba el rostro de su niña.

La vida de divorciado no es sencilla para Russ, Lorna se encargó de hacer que el trámite de custodia fuera completamente a su favor, arruinando su relación con Constance, su hija. Desde temprano preparó para todo para cumplir con su promesa pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todo salió mal, y ahora sostenía a una niña decepcionada en su cumpleaños.

—Papi… quiero pastel—dijo la niña sacando a Russ de sus pensamientos.

—Claro hija, te daré un enorme trozo, es tu favorito… —exclamo Russ abriendo la caja del pastel, estaba un poco magullado pero a Connie no le importó, era un pastel de chocolate con betún color rosa claro y en letras amarillas se leía la frase " _Happy Birthday Connie"_. La niña sonrió al ver su pastel, Russ partió el postre cumpliendo su promesa, la pequeña obtuvo un gran pedazo. Russ se sentó a la mesa con su hija a compartir un pastel de cumpleaños, al final no fue un mal cumpleaños después de todo.

Constance estaba sonriendo a la nada, la relación con su padre se deterioró un poco por la distancia, pero ambos se estaban esforzando en mantener el lazo que los unía, y ahí estaba la joven Connie, con un dolor de espalda, vigilando el sueño del príncipe encantador, Milt, esperando en una fría habitación de hospital por su padre. La joven de cabello bicolor, rosa y amarillo, comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, la misma que su padre solía cantar para ella cuando se quedaba lo suficiente para arroparla en la noche, quizá mañana el príncipe despierte y todo sea mejor.

 **FIN**

 **[Iba a escribir una historia más alegre por el Día del Padre, pero por ciertas circunstancias salió un poco más triste. En fin, a quién le interese, esto es un bosquejo de lo que será mi historia Milt/Russ –me gusta escribir slash-. Espero poder publicar esa historia también. Mucho amor a "Battle Creek, el pequeño fandom". #RIPBattleCreek]**


End file.
